Republic of Mars (Cruenta Humanitas)
The Republic of Mars, the Martian Republic or commonly referred to as Ka or Mars is a republic that spans the entire surface of the planet Mars, divided into 7 regions: Tharsis, Isidis Planitia, Elysium, Amazonis Planitia, Hellas, Borealis Ka and Australis Ka. It is a protectorate of the Colonial Authority located in the planet Mars in the Sol System. With over 200 million inhabitants it is the largest human-occupied planet outside Earth. It is one of the places with human presence that is most ethnically diverse and the most multicultural nation, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries and to the fact it is a hot melting pot, creating new and different cultures. The planet was first visited by human beings in 2030 by a ruso-american mission. By the decade of the 2050s the planet had a permanent human presence. In the period between the 2030s and 2060s the planet suffered from several independent terraforming efforts until the New Calcutta Declaration when the terraforming effort started to be guided as a whole by the Colonial Authority. The surface of the planet was declared livable below the 1 km line in 2135. After the inauguration of Mars' first Orbital Elevator in 2090 the planet suffered from massive immigration, which alongside poor labor conditions created social unrest and political instability. In November 2146 the Red Revolution started when a group of workers went in strike in Hellas were shoot death by troops from the USA-PwC consortium. The images of thousands of deaths by the destruction of whole tent cities and the pressing situation on Earth made the population to call for a global referendum that determined that the earthling peoples wanted the revolt to stop and the independence to be granted to the martians. After that, in December 2147, UNCA signed the recognition of Mars as an independent political entity. Many have argued ever since that the independence was a token gesture for the planet continued to be ruled by the huge terran economic forces. Mars lived a fully independent life for little as 31 years. After hostilities started with the Ki'sa during the Ki'sa Wars, Mars aligned itself with the UN and formed a formal military alliance. During the siege and attack of Mars in 2177 martian armed forces and infrastructure were decimated. After the counterattack and liberation of the planet, the martian government had to sign an accord with UN for protection, creating the framework for the creation of the modern protectorate. Mars currently have a delegation and a small contingent at the Presidium of the Colonial Authority. The Republic of Mars is a developed nation and has the Sol's largest economy after the Homeworld, benefiting from an abundance of natural resources and high robotic productivity. While Martian economy is considered industrial, the country continues to be one of the humanity's largest food producers. Demographics Population Both the Martian Government and the Colonial Authority currently estimate the country's population to be 209,757,000. The Martian population grew ten fold during the 22nd century, from about 12 million in 2090. Ka has a very diverse population; 37 ancestry groups have more than one million members. Martians of Chinese descent are the largest ethnic group (more than 50 million) - followed by Americans/Europeans (circa 39 million), Indian descent (circa 37 million) and Latino (circa 28 million). Language Martian English (See: Culture) is the de facto national language. Although there is no official language, the government started to use Latin and Sanskrit in congress' and executive speeches in 2177. In 2190, about 100 million, or 50% of the population aged five years and older, spoke only English at home. Chinese, spoken by 15% of the population at home, is the second most common language – followed by Spanish (13%), Hindustani (9%), French (3%), and Russian (2%). According to the census of 2195, 100% of the martian population is able to effectively communicate in English without translators. Government & Politics Economy The Republic of Mars has a communist-capitalist mixed economy which is fueled by abundant natural resources and high productivity. According to the Solar Development Bank, the Martian GDP of ₡37.8 trillion is larger than some of Earth's top ten economies, like Mexico or Brazil. After martian isolationism ended in 2152, the young republic adopted the universal Credit. The planet was the mayor exporter of raw material to Earth between 2075 and 2130. In 2200, its economy was concentrated in the biological industry. The EAC alongside China have been the main foreign investors on the planet since the end of The Wars. Culture Ka is home to many cultures and a wide variety of ethnic groups, traditions, and values. Infrastructure Category:Cruenta Humanitas Category:Countries (Cruenta Humanitas)